The present invention relates generally to an electronic, attention attracting calendar and more particularly to a monthly calendar with daily "jot-down" areas having attention attracting means associated with each of the areas.
This calendar will attract attention to specific pre-programmed dates in a visual and optionally also in an audible way and furthermore, will provide advanced warnings up to a few days prior to the selected dates in a distinguishing visual and/or audible way. Personal computers provide means of storing and retrieving events on a daily basis, but they lack the most important feature of manual entries made by a common writing instrument without the use of an alpha-numeric keyboard. Consequently, people still prefer the conventional paper calendars which provide ease of entering and an instant visual indication of events to come. This invention therefore provides the ordinary person with a simple, inexpensive and most important, with a calendar of a familiar format, in which the user can jot down important events and actually, see the dates approaching. Also the electronic calendar of the present invention can be used in the years to come by merely inserting a new 12 sheet calendar refill each year.